


I should have known

by N7Biotic



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Acceptance, Because his secrets arent manipulative, F/M, Im very defensive about this, Sara accepting reyes for who he is, Spoilers, kadara spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 16:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N7Biotic/pseuds/N7Biotic
Summary: Sara Ryder was logical, calculating, and desperately in love with Reyes Vidal despite everything. When she goes with Sloane as her backup she doesn't know what to expect...it certainly wasn't that.





	

“They’re one and the same.”

Ryder looked up at the shadowed face of Reyes, the Charlatan. She is surprised but the cogs in her mind say that she shouldn’t be. She wants to be upset that after all these months, all their flirtations, he should have told her about this...but she steps back and thinks. She would’ve done the same thing in his shoes. Despite the whispered words and whiskey kisses, it had only been a short time. This was a big secret. She understood why he didn’t tell her.

Sara crossed her arms and nonchalantly leaned on her back foot, while Reyes jumped down from his perch mentioning something about a duel. Sara focused back on him instantly, Sloane was military. She was ruthless and from what Sara understood, she was a damn good shot. Her eyes narrowed, Reyes was a good fighter but she doubted he was ex-Alliance good.

“You’re going to prevent a war by shooting each other? How the hell will that make anything better?”

His golden eyes flicked to Sara’s face for a split second, and she could here the utter seriousness behind his words.

“Why not? Two people shooting each other is a lot better than a lot of people shooting each other.”

That was a logic she couldn’t dispute, but her heart said otherwise.

“Not when one of those people is you.” 

He looked at her, genuinely looked at her, and she felt her heart swell and crack with the possibility that he might die in this duel. An irritated voice broke through Sara’s clouded head.

“God. Let’s just get this over with so I can go back to my port.”

The Charlatan’s attention shifted to the angry woman, and they started to pace in a circle...almost comically. It was like they were cowboys...or more appropriately, bandits, at high noon. Hands to their sides, ready to shift and flinch into place at the first sign of movement. Sara’s eyes caught small movement in the shadows and SAM adjusted her vision to see the sniper in the background. His voice echoed in her head, “He is trained on Sloane.”

Ryder almost wanted to roll her eyes, Reyes was always one step ahead. She didn’t flinch when the bang echoed through the cavern. Her eyes narrowed and her lips quirked upwards as she watched Sloane crumple to the floor. 

Reyes was immediately all business; authority seeping from him, his voice, his eyes, and his actions as he gave orders to his men that appeared from the back of the cave. Sara’s eyebrow arched upwards, this was a side of him she had never seen, but it was one she could get used to. She slowly headed back towards the entrance and leaned against the rough wall. She hadn’t brought her companions, despite their protests, she knew she could handle Sloane if things went south. Her biotics buzzed beneath her skin as she stretched against the wall. Reyes, now finished with his orders, made his way cautiously towards the woman.

“So, you got what you wanted huh?” Sara leaned her head against the wall, feeling strands of hair catch of the rough rock.

Reyes was silent, he was looking at her steadily, opening and closing his mouth with indecisiveness. 

Ryder smirked and held her hand up, “I’m not mad. It was a bold move...but it was a smart one. She was ruthless, hot-headed, and prideful. Not a great combo, and not a great ally.”

Reyes looked away from her face, heat rising to his cheeks. Why did he feel embarrassed? He kicked a rock as he moved past her.

“Now your role as the Charlatan was...unexpected, but in retrospect it makes a lot of sense. You played the Lone Smuggler bit pretty well. I never pegged you to be a leader, let alone the Charlatan.”

His eyes finally met hers, “You aren’t angry with me?”

Sara let out a bark of laughter, “I wish I was, it’s what would be expected of me right?”

She moved away from the wall and stepped closer to him. 

“I understand Reyes. Everyone has secrets, everyone has something to hide for many different reasons. I would have appreciated you telling me after all this time, but I understand. I would have helped you no matter what. You’re a smuggler and an informant Reyes, secrets is a part of who you are.”

“I just...” His eyes flickered outside the cave towards his shuttle. “I liked the way you looked at me, Sara...and I was scared that would change. I didn’t want it to change.”

Sara swallowed dryly and her face relaxed into a smile. She felt it come up from her heart and reach her eyes. Her voice was a harsh whisper as she looked at him, suddenly feeling shy. “Nothing’s changed.”

She watched as his face went through a range of emotions. Surprise. Love. Happiness. His golden eyes became a dark hazel as they shifted into a predatory hunger. That’s when pushed her against the wall, lips crushed against hers like he needed her to breath. And if she was honest with herself, she was sure she needed him just as badly.


End file.
